


Not Quite A-List

by Mipeltaja



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mipeltaja/pseuds/Mipeltaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt doesn't quite get the recognition or respect he deserves for his role in saving the world, but at least Hermann's got his back, in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite A-List

Newt had assumed that the role he’d played in eliminating the Kaiju threat would automatically qualify him as big news in the post-war world. And honestly, considering he’d Drifted with Kaiju, _twice_ , was that not a reasonable assumption? He’d envisioned himself on the cover of Time, mentally braced himself for being pulled this way and that by media and fans alike, and just generally expected to become A-list overnight.

 

In retrospect, he had to admit his expectations had perhaps been a touch high.

 

In theory, he _was_ a celebrity. His achievements in xenobiology and Kaiju-Drifting had garnered a lot of interest in the scientific community, and he already had two articles set to be published in relevant journals - three, if he counted the one he’d co-authored with Hermann - and several job offers from prestigious universities on three continents. And all of that was great, obviously. Positively _fantastic_. But he didn’t get invited to talk shows or photoshoots like the three remaining Jaeger pilots did - never _mind_ appearing on the cover of Time - and so his face was virtually unknown to the general public.

 

All of this meant that instead of basking in well-deserved fame, he was currently standing in the foyer of a small conference hall and arguing with some asshole he’d never seen before in his life. An asshole who didn’t realize how wrong he was and refused to be told. And perhaps the most frustrating thing was that Newt wasn’t even here for scientific debate. He’d just come to pick up Hermann, who had attended the conference both out of professional interest and to give a presentation, and who was presently nowhere to be seen.

 

No, actually the most frustrating thing was that Hermann’s work was the _topic_ of this argument, and this idiot in front of him had _actually watched the presentation_ and it had all evidently gone so far over the guy’s head that he hadn’t even noticed it fly by. Newt wasn’t even a mathematician of any sort and even _he_ was offended by how little this guy had understood. Granted, his investment in the work of Dr. Hermann Gottlieb might not be purely professional, but the man he was talking to actually claimed to be in the field of applied mathematics. So. Clearly showing him the error of his ways was doing a favor to everyone.

 

“Look,” Newt said, waving the abstract booklet in the guy’s face, “if you’d even bothered to _read this_ , you’d know what you’re saying is _stupid_. I don’t even know how you made it through the entire presentation without figuring that out!”

 

“Oh, please,” the guy said, rolling his eyes. “As if you’d even know what he said in his presentation. You’re clearly not here for the conference or you’d be wearing a badge, and you already admitted you're not even in the field. I, on the other hand, have read everything Doctor Gottlieb has published in the last ten years. I think I’m a little more qualified to talk about this than you are.”

 

Newt drew back a little in mock awe. “Oh, well _in that case_!” he said, no longer able to keep from raising his voice, because _was this guy even for real_. “Well, buddy, I don’t know what to tell you, except that you clearly need to work on your reading comprehension, ‘cause I’ve had the entire concept personally explained to me by the man himself, and I know for a _fact_ that you’re full of shit.”

 

That earned him a derisive snort. “You? Doctor Gottlieb is notoriously hard to get hold of, and you expect me to believe you’ve spoken with him at length?”

 

Newt didn’t miss the pointed look the guy directed at his attire. It had been clear for a while now that his conversational partner didn’t have a clue who he was talking to, but this attitude towards Newt’s appearance suggested a whole another level of ignorance of Dr. Newton Geiszler. Was that really possible, considering how obsessed with Hermann the dude seemed to be? Maybe even after adjusting for the fact that he wasn't a Jaeger pilot, Newt was still overestimating his own fame? Now there was a depressing thought. Maybe the guy would recognize him if he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves to show off the tattoos. Newt was starting to seriously consider trying it.

 

“Yeah, I do expect you to believe that, and besides -”

 

“Excuse me,” a sharp and familiar voice cut in, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything too important?”

 

Speak of the devil and all that. Newt turned and there was Hermann, _finally_ , wearing an expression of quiet disapproval. Newt didn’t really care at the moment, because even if Hermann was cross with him for starting arguments with strangers, _again_ , he felt he was entirely justified in this instance. It wasn’t even about _him_ this time, it was about this asshole’s gross misinterpretation of Hermann’s work. That wasn’t something Newt could just have let slide.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Newt noticed the thick-headed idiot whose name he still didn’t know had adopted a vaguely smug expression, as if he thought Newt’s web of lies or whatever was about to be exposed. Well, joke was on him, wasn’t it?

 

“Nah,” Newt said and turned fully toward Hermann, doing his best to project a picture of familiar nonchalance. “Just having a bit of a friendly debate.”

 

“Well,” Hermann said, “if you’re quite finished…” and without waiting for confirmation put a hand on Newt’s shoulder and started guiding him away. Newt allowed it without a word, because okay, he would’ve preferred to have his boyfriend confirm that he’d been right before exiting this conversation, but at least it should be apparent now that he and Hermann knew each other quite well. Maybe that alone would be enough to convince the guy.

 

Newt was so preoccupied with this train of thought that he was startled and confused to realize that Hermann had let go of his shoulder in favor of slinging his arm around his waist.

 

Hermann was never this casual about public displays of affection, and Newt must have physically jumped a little at the realization, because Hermann pulled him a little closer. Newt wasn't about to complain.

 

“You were right, you know,” Hermann murmured into his ear. “He really does need to work on his reading comprehension.”

 

And that’s when it clicked. Hermann hadn’t dragged Newt away to defuse the argument - he’d purposefully blanked the jerk and was now making it very clear how close he and Newt were. It was downright adorable. Kind of awkward and more than a little passive-aggressive, maybe, but still adorable.

  
Newt didn’t dare look behind them for fear of ruining the effect, but he was confident enough that the clueless jerk had been sufficiently served to allow himself a small smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I just liked the idea of some snobby asshole making assumptions about Newt and getting egg on his face, and I wanted to try finishing something short while I'm working on two longer fics for this pairing.


End file.
